Idiot, I love you!
by Cake-Addict
Summary: Gray reads a book. Natsu kisses him. Natray fluff!


**AN: Ta-dah! I'm back!**

* * *

**He's a man of few words, but when he speaks, everyone listens.**

**~Kevin, PRS**

* * *

It was a pretty normal day in the guild. Cana was chugging her barrel of wine, Lucy was talking animatedly with Levy about something, much to Gajeel's displeasure. Jet and Droy were fighting about something or the other. Erza was eating her strawberry cake while Mira was wiping glasses, humming. Wendy was out with Charles and Happy on a mission. Laxus and the Raijinshu Tribe were currently away on a mission. Everyone else was busy with their missions and other work. Yup, it was a pretty normal day at the guild, with the exception of Gray and Natsu, who were both absent.

What about Gray and Natsu, you ask?

Well, Gray was currently at his house, reading a book and wearing spectacles. What, Gray's reading a book?! Yup, you got it right. Gray's actually reading! Gray's pretty intelligent, it's just that he doesn't feel the need to show people that there's more to him than meets the eye. And since Team Natsu has already got 2 brilliant strategists, Gray doesn't feel the need to butt in and add his valuable inputs.

But, when the time calls for it, he'll devise a strategy, so foolproof, that there would be no flaws. Many a times, Gray has displayed this skill of his.

Well, anyways, Gray was reading. He was so engrossed that he didn't hear his door open, stairs creak. He didn't even see the intruder who just strolled lazily into his room, sitting himself down with a 'Plop'. Only when something caused a shadow to fall over his book, did he look.

He caught sight of pink hair, a scaly dragon scarf and felt the unusual warmth emanating from his side. It took him some time to piece together who it was. Here is how his mind processes information:

Pink Hair + Scaly Scarf + Unnatural heat = Natsu

When his mind finished processing, he turned sideways, looked at Natsu, who was beaming as if he had won the lottery, and turned his attention back to his book.

Natsu pouted, billowing flames from his mouth. Minutes passed. Still, Gray continued to ignore him. Suddenly, he was struck by an idea. Smirking to himself, he got up and nestled himself in Gray's lap, smiling up at him.

Gray huffed; his cheeks turned red and he frowned in displeasure at having been interrupted again. Sighing, he turned to his book again, while taking extra care to smack that book on Natsu's face. For a few minutes, nothing happened. It was eerily silent, save for the whistling sound the wind made.

Suddenly, Natsu caressed Gray's cheek. Gray burned bright red with embarrassment. With one hand, Natsu took off Gray's specs and tossed them away in a corner.

Gray opened his mouth in surprise, but then he closed it, staring in horror as Natsu tossed his spectacles away. But before he could say anything more, warm hands, Natsu's hands, cupped his face and brought him close, so close that their lips met.

Warm lips pressed against cold lips, asking for entry. They complied and at once, the tongues clashed for dominance as they began exploring each other's cavern. Gray's body shook as his air was being stolen away.

As they pulled away, a trail of saliva connected their mouths. Gray blushed furiously, wiping his face, as Natsu beamed again, proud of being given the chance to catch Gray unaware so that he could steal a kiss from him.

Gray was still stunned by what had transpired. But when he saw Natsu smiling happily in contentment, he gave a soft sigh and the corners of his mouth quirked upwards, in what appeared to be a half smile.

And all the while, when Gray hadn't noticed, Natsu's free hand had caught hold of the book and he tossed it away like he did with the specs. The book lay there, apparently forgotten as Natsu and Gray started to bicker and furnitures went flying hither and thither.

THE END.

* * *

**AN: And Cut! I got this idea from a fan art of Natsu and Gray, which I found, as I was surfing the internet(Zerochan) for more juicy Natray. All credit goes to the artist who drew this fan-art. It's absolutely fantastic!**

**Ja'ne!**


End file.
